zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids Wiki:Archives/Forum:Pictures
This is a list of the following sites in which Zoids Wikia has permission to use thier pictures and the terms and rules that follow as said by their respective owners. (I doubled checked via email) *All pictures must recieve some form of credit if used. *All pictures used from other sites, permission or no permission, must keep any logos they have on and may not be removed. *It is strongly advised that all pictures used from other sites be referenced to its original owner/copyright holder in some way, such as a link to the site itself or the page on the site where the picture was found. *'When inserting a picture from the sites listed below', make sure to select the lisence of "This is copyrighted, but use is permited by the copyright holder" *'If you are inserting a picture not from one of these sites listed and that does not belong to you', it is advised to use the license of "This will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US law" This is done to avoid any copyright conflicts with people. *Do not try to get permission for an image from somewhere without alerting the community 1st; we don't want any miscommunication *Try to avoid any other licenses unless you are 100% sure of the correct license. If you don't know the liscense, ask around. *The following are licenses prohibited on Zoids Wiki -"This is in the public domain" -"This is licensed under another free license" -"I don't know the license" *Don't list a picture as yours if it isn't truely yours (editing the picture doesn't make it yours) Permission List *www.zoid.us *www.zoidspoison.com * *http://pagesperso-orange.fr/Ultrasaurus.Red/index.html Any questions please leave a message on my talk page. =) Leon35 23:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC) * It should be noted that biZoidspoison/i does not grant us the permsision to use the images from the Zoids Posion Library that belong to iStormhawk/i and iKrak (Andy)/i, as we do not have permission from them to use their images. Licenses Fairuse license: Your picture (only use if you want to release it under the Creative Commons Attribution-Sharealike license): Permission to use (but copyrighted): Other Licenses :As noted above, it is not advised to use these unless you are sure they are the correct license. Cc-by-sa-3.0: (fill "Attribution details" with info about the source) Public Domain: Other free license: ---- I'm no lawyer, but "This is copyrighted, but use is permited by the copyright holder". Is not true. TOMY holds the copyright to all Zoids. Fair use and common sense should prevail. I also see no reason why public domain images should be prohibited on the wiki. Sylvanelite 21:44, May 29, 2012 (UTC) : A few years ago it came up as an issue. Users were taking images of zoids from other people and claiming them to be in the public domain, which apparently they weren't. The people who owned the images were rather upset with us taking them and giving no credit and having them without permission. I basicly just did some house cleaning for this page. : Now in this specific case, the copyright holder can be considered the one wo took the photo, correct? The public domain could only be used if a pic was posted anonymously or on a photo sharing site. : Feel free to correct me on any and all misinformation. I am probably wrong about all of this. For the record, i am glad we are re-examining this; it needed to be updated anyway : Leon35 02:58, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::To be blunt, I don't know much about the issue. Don't take what I'm saying as 100% correct. My understanding was that photographs are automatically copyrighted by the photographer, unless the photograph is of a copyright material (and the photographer didn't get permission to take the photo). Which means photos of TOMY copyright things, are still copyright TOMY. For things that aren't photographs, then these are almost copyright TOMY. ::In either case, the umbrella disclaimer and license on the main page is there for this reason. Every image used here is attempted to be used in a way that qualified as fair use. ::I'll openly acknowledge that sometimes people make mistakes, and it's quite easy for a user to choose a wrong license when uploading (and nearly impossible to audit later). But fair use should still take place regardless of the images put up here. All Zoids sites, not just this wikia, should have a similar disclaimer. ::I agree that Public domain is almost certainly the wrong license to choose when people upload images. It shouldn't be prohibited though. ::The only thing that I can really mention is that, I can only enforce this on a "best effort" criteria. If people want credit for something, we should probably give it to them, even if they may not be the copyright holder. But often technical limitations with the uploader makes it hard to add proper credit. It's effectively impossible to know who has sourced what, especially when anon users add photos. If we get takedown requests, by all means take an image down (or better yet, replace it). It's worth noting though, than any user can do this. If a copyright holder doesn't want their image here, and it's been uploaded without their permission, they are perfectly able to edit the image pages. Sylvanelite 13:05, May 30, 2012 (UTC) several points: #good editing >>>> random generic disclaimers. #let complaints be aired rather than try and pre-empt them. #don't go to the law for answers unless you're a lawyer. #who cares? Slax01 08:45, May 31, 2012 (UTC)